The present disclosure relates to image forming apparatuses for forming an image on a recording medium (for example, paper).
An image forming apparatus forms an image on paper through transfer of a toner image onto the paper. The image forming apparatus therefore includes a toner container for supplying toner. The toner container is removably mounted in a main body of the image forming apparatus.
The image forming apparatus identifies a toner container mounted in the main body as genuine or not genuine using a radio tag (for example, Radio Frequency Identification (RFID)). More specifically, the image forming apparatus includes a radio tag and a tag reader circuit. The radio tag is attached to the toner container and includes information about the toner container as tag information. The tag reader circuit is disposed on the main body. The tag reader circuit reads the tag information from the radio tag of the toner container mounted in the main body and identifies the toner container as genuine or not genuine based on the tag information that is read.